pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Railgun
|rateoffire = 67 |capacity = 5 |attribute = |mobility = 50 (Mobility) 18 (Weight) |cost = 1305 |Level required = 38 |released = 12.0.0 |theme = Futuristic themed |number = 211 }} The 'Railgun '''is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 12.0.0 update. Appearance It is a brownish-red railgun which has a small brownish-red handle, a white trigger and a futuristic looking clip. It has a lot of red details, probably because of the laser. It also has a white scope and a light gray handle. It has a large barrel. When it shoots, it exposes a red laser beam. Strategy The Railgun is a very efficient weapon and it's considered one of the best sniper rifles in Pixel Gun 3D due to its high damage and a decently large hitbox. However, the spot gets pushed out by the One Shot, Prototype S, the Anti-Champion Rifle, and the Adamant Sniper Rifle. Tips * Aiming for the opponent's head is always recommended, but this weapon can damage the enemy badly with body shots, too. * Its 4x scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. * It is possible to use this weapon for medium-range combat too. This technique requires more skills. * The Railgun shoots a laser capable of passing through walls. This is useful when the target hides in small shelters. * This weapon has a decently large hitbox, similar to the Tactical Bow. It is recommended to noscope for easier kills at medium range. * This is one of the most effective weapons in a 3-5 cat spam strategy, as it is often a 1 shot headshot in the competitive gameplay, and the players’ head are just so big that headshots are not a problem with this gun. Paired up with Necklace of the Ice King or Poison Darts, it can dominate many matchups. Counters * Use a shotgun, sub machine-gun or assault rifle to take him or her out from close range. Like all other sniper rifles, this weapon is not good at close range. * Using explosive weapons will make the enemy fall from his/her sniping area or disorient him/her. It could also kill him or her. * Experienced users can easily no-scope with this weapon, so strafing is recommended. Recommended Maps * Sniper Forts Equipment Setups Equip an efficient Heavy weapon. Also, pair it up with deadly beat, along with laser bouncer or exterminator to initiate the infamous 3 category spam. Trivia * This weapon is based on the Railgun from ''Quake 3 Arena * Even though the armory doesn't say so, this weapon also has the piercing shot ability, which allows the laser to go through multiple enemies. All the wallbreak weapons have this extra ability * On closer observation, the Railgun has a flaw in the consistency of its accuracy when compared to other wall-break snipers. It is made slightly more obvious due to the unusually large crosshairs for a sniper-rifle, but the weapon does end up missing sometimes even at mid-range and when pointed directly at a target. This can be quite annoying for the user, especially if they are caught in a duel with another sniper. *There exists its Christmas-themed spin-off: Frosty Railgun, introduced in the 15.6.0 update. *Similarly to the Photon Sniper Rifle, the weapon has a charging sound effect after the weapon has been fired. *As of the 16.8.0 update,this weapon could damage your devices speaker.So be advised to lower your volume. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Scoped Category:Wall Break Category:Laser Category:Themed Category:Legendary Category:Trial Weapons